Twilight Wonder
by Kakashisgirl2010
Summary: Things are heating up in the sleepy town of Forks. New and wonderful things are coming. That only means bad things are sure to come. The Cullen's are in for a big wake up call. There are other things they aren't ready for. Will they be able to make it threw the madness or will they fall down the rabbit hole and be no more?
1. Rain Mixed With Rage

_**Hello my Minions! ! ! Doing a new Twilight fanfictions. I know I been doing a lot of Twilight but its been on my brain lately. But I can't help it. lol Any way this on its going to be a little Mad story. Yes I said Mad heheehehe. You have to wait and see what will happen. THINGS ARE GOING TO CHANGE! ! ! All right's goes to their rightfull owners. The stoy is going to start a little after Bella come's home from the hospital before prom. Will I hope you like this story and the first chapter! !**_

 _ **Chapter 1: Rain Mixed With Rage**_

 _ **3rd Person pov**_

Its been a two days and the Cullen family is back in Forks. Bella wont be back till next Monday. To day is Friday and the family just stayed home. Its raining hard and the wind blew. Edward is sitting in his room thinking about what just happened. If it wasn't for him then Bella wouldn't be in the hospital. As the day turned to night Edward went to sit with the family.

When he walked in he saw Alice and Jasper sitting on the other sides of the room. He could hear their thoughts. It wasn't going to work out and Alice wants to splite up with him. Jasper feels hurt but he to wants splite up. Before Edward could sit down he could hear someone's thoughts. "What is that?" Jasper said cause he felt someone in so much pain it made him hurt.

"I think some one is hurt and making their way here." Edward said and the family headed out side and smelt blood and a lot of it. But the smell of it didn't make the family thirsty. It smelled good but at the same time it didn't bother them at all. Carlisle rushed over to the body.

"She's still alive. But I need to work fast." Carlisle said as he slowly picked her up and the family moved out of his way. But followed him into the room. There they watched and helped him when he needed it. The girl is covered in blood and dirt. They couldn't see what she looked like. Her hair is so dirty they couldn't tell what color it it. When Carlisle looked into both of them he took in a sharp in take of breath.

"What's wrong?" Esme said with worry for the girl. "She has to different color eyes." Carlisle said softly as he worked faster. "What color are they?" Jasper asked as he helped Carlisle. "One of them is a deep red but not like a vampires. The other one is a silver color. Like the full moon on a clear night."

Carlisle said softly to them. "I wonder why and how her eyes are like that?" Alice said thoughtfully. "I don't know. Do you think she was bitting?" Emmett asked. "No if she was she would be screaming and I don't smell the vemon in her blood." Carlisle said as he hooked her up for a blood transfusion. Cause she has lost a lot of blood. The hours ticked by and Carlisle stitched her up.

One of her wounds the side of her stomach is bad. She has to be very careful cause it can reopen. "That's all we can do for now." Carlisle said as he wiped the blood off his hands on a towl. "Should we clean her up?" Alice asked Carlisle. "We should wait a while for her stitches set. Don't want to get them wet just yet." Carlisle said to her. Then the family left the room so the girl can get some rest. Edward and Jasper needed to hunt. The two brothers made sure they had there phone on them and turned on. Cause when she wakes up they want to make sure they are back. Alice can see her but she looks a little funny.

While that is what Alice said. They took off and headed up high in the mountains. When Edward saw the girl laying face down in the mud. Bella was pushed out of his mind. It wasn't till his second lion when he remembered her. Edward didn't know why he forgot about her. She is his girlfriend after all. As Edward thought about Bella his feelings started to fad for her. Like he just wanted them to be real. But deep down Edward knew they aren't real.

How is he going to break the news to Bella and his family. Rose isn't going to like it at all. "What's wrong Edward?" Jasper said with worry for his brother. "I don't think Bella is the one." Edward said softly. Jasper looked at him with shock. "How do you know?" Jasper said after he got over his shock. Edward look down at his lion thinking of how to tell Jasper.

"I don't know how to say it. Its like when I think about her now its like my feeling for her are gone. They are fading away." I said slowly chewing on my lower lip. "That's how I felt with Alice. 45 minutes before we found the girl I started to feel that way. Alice felt that way to and we don't get it. It's like a vile has be lifted from my eyes." Jasper said before he finished his bear. Edward looked at Jasper cause that is want it felt like for him. But it happened after he saw the girl.

"What is going on?" Edward said softly cause he don't get why this is happing. "I don't know Edward but thing happens for a reason right?" Jasper said in a confused voice. "Yea but then who is our mate then?" Edward said but just then Edwards phone went off. He pulled it out and answered it. "What is it Alice?" Edward said softly to her. "She will be waking up in 20 minutes. Thought you should know since you wanted to be here." Alice said before she hung up the phone.

"We should hurry up and get back." Jasper said and Edward nodded his head. So the two bothers feed once more then headed back to the house. When they walked in Alice spoke. "Its almost time." They headed for her room. Every one stood by the door and waited. They could hear her heart start to pick up a little. Then slowly she sat up and she whimpered a little with pain. They saw her put her hand on the side of her stomach. "You still feeling pain?"

Carlisle said softly before he took a slow step towards her. She looked over at them. When they saw her eyes their mouths opened a little. Cause her right eyes is a deep red but not a deep as a vampires. Her other one is silver like the glow of the full moon. Her mix match eyes looked at them then back a Carlisle. She slowly nodded her head and tears filled her eyes.

Jasper can feel her depression. But when both Jasper and Edward looked into her beautiful mix match eyes they had the same thought. _**Mine.**_ Edward heard Jasper's thoughts and growl a little. Jasper looked at him.

"She's mine." Edward said so low only Jasper could hear him. _**She's mine Edward.**_ Jasper thought to him. "No." Edward growl low. _**She can't be both of ours.**_ Jasper thought to him. Carlisle walked over to her bed and and put more pain killers in her IV. "Can you tell me your name?"

Carlisle asked to her. She looked up at him then spoke. "Kira Wonder." Kira said with a strong British accent. "While Kira its nice to meet you. I'm Carlisle Cullen and they are my family. My wife Esme and our kids Edward, Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett and Alice." Carlisle said as each other was called out they took a step towards her. So she knew who he was talking about.

Kira smiled a little at them. "Its nice to meet you all." Kira said still with pain her soft low voice. Jasper and Edward couldn't keep their eyes off her. Even thro she is still covered in blood and mud they love her eyes and smile. But what is killing them is even thro she is smiling she is in so much pain. Edward can hear Jasper's thoughts on how depressed Kira is. Carlisle checked her wounds.

"If you like in a little bit you can take a shower." Carlisle said to Kira. Her eyes moved back to his golden ones. "Thank you." Kira said in a tired voice. "Your welcome. When ever your not in so much pain let me know. I will take out the IV and you can take a shower." Carlisle said softly to her with a smile. "Ok." Kira said and the others started to walk out. Jasper and Edward had a hard time leaving Kira's room.

They heared Carlisle said he would be back in a few so she wouldn't have to yell. When he came down the whole family looked at him. "What are we going to do with her?" Rosalie said with a growl of rage. "While right now we have make sure she is going to be ok. Have any of you seen her around town?" Carlisle asked his family. But every one shook their heads.

If Jasper or Edward saw her they would remember seeing the love of their life they would go and claim her. Rose didn't like this at all. First its Bella and now this girl pops up out of nowhere. "So if she's not from here then we should look for missing people." Carlisle said. "I do it."

Alice said before she got up and left the room. She went to her laptop to see if anyone is looking for a missing Kira. If nothing pops up then she will look for Kira Wonder. "What if she isn't a missing person? What if she doesn't have any family then what?" Edward asked. Jasper wanted to asked that but Edward beat him to it. No one in the family knows whats going on with Edward and Jasper. Not even Alice could see what was going one. But she did see Edward leaving Bella.

It hurt her a little to see her out of the family. "While if she has no where to go we can take her in. She's around your guy's age so she should be finished with school. Then we can help her out and she will never know." Carlisle said to make Rose happy. Edward was half listen to them. He is listening to what Kira is thinking about. Someone called Sebastian was her whole world.

He couldn't tell what happend. All she could think about that he is gone and now she is all alone. In a new place that she don't understand. "Edward?" Esme said with worry. He snaped out of listening to Kira's thoughts. "Sorry what?" Edward said to his mother. "You looked worried and sad. What's wrong?" Esme said as she looked at her son. Edward looked up at the ceiling where Kira is at. "Kira lost some one very close to her. She is all alone and depressed."

Edward said softly. The family looked at Edward then up at the ceiling. "That poor girl." Esme said with a dry sob. Rose just rolled her eyes cause she don't believe it. "I think the pain killers are working Carlisle. You should head up there." Edward said. "Thanks Edward." He said before he left room. They listened to him while he talked to Kira as he took out the needle.

Then he helped her off the bed. "I will get her some clothes." Alice said softly to Carlisle. "My daughter Alice will bring you some clothes." Carlisle said to Kira as he showed her to the bathroom then left. They heard the water turn on and Alice going threw her closet.

 _ **Kira's pov**_

When I woke up I was in a bed with people around me. I didn't know how I got here or where I was. All I could feel was pain and not the pain of my wounds. My heart felt like it was made of glass and it broke into millons of pieces. Then turned to dust and blew away in the wind. The family that found seem nice and they saved my life. So they couldn't be bad. When I finally woken up more every one was gone. I moved my body to see what hurts. . .everything hurt like I got hit by the Jabberwacky.

I tell you something that isn't fun. I have been hit by that monster and it hurts a lot. I thought about Sebastian a lot till I started to feel the pain in my body start to go numb. Then Carlisle came and undid my IV.

He showed me to the bathroom and left. I got into the shower and let the hot water run down my body. The blood both mine and Sebastian's and dirt washed away. My silver white hair with dark red tips and bangs started to show once more. _**Your hair is so beautiful Kira.**_ Sebastian's voice said inside my head.

Tear's ran down my face mixing with the water. I sobbed as I slid down the wall and sat down. Crying into my knees like a child. Sebastian was my hole world my life. With out him who is going to take care of me. Who is going to be there when I need help or a shoulder to cry on.

As long as I can remember I have been on my own. Wonderland was a hard place to grow up in. With the wars of the Blood Queen and the Sky Queen raging all over the land. It was hard not to get killed. I stayed in the dark mushroom forest. The forest has deadly animals so no one ever went into them.

But the beasts never hurt me they kept away the others. That is where Sebastian and I meant when I was 10. For 7 years we been together tell he was killed. The more I thought about him the more I felt empty inside. I heard the door open and then closed. That must have been Alice. I washed my hair and body.

Then I got out and dried off. I looked at the clothes and screamed. I heard someone run up the stairs. "What's wrong?" Came a few voice's. "Can I get some jeans and a long sleeve shirt?" I asked softly. "Sure." Came a voice. "Thank you." I whispered. I put on the light blue panties and black bra.

Then a knock came at the door. I cracked the door open and took the clothes from Edward. "Thank you." I said before I closed it. "Sorry they are mine so they might be a little big." Edward said softly threw the door. "Its ok they will fit. A little baggy isn't going to hurt me." I said as I put on his jean and shirt.

They smelt night and it reminded me of Sebastian. Tear ran down my face again as I looked in the mirror. "There is a unused toothbrush under the sink." Edward said softly threw the door. "Thanks." I said keeping my voice from shacking. "Your welcome." Edward said with a little sadness in his voice. I didn't say anything as I brushed my teeth as I cried a little more. When I got done brushing I finished crying.

My eyes are red and swollen. When I walked out of the bathroom Edward and Jasper are there waiting for me. Both of them looked worried when they saw my eyes. I moved my hair into my face. "Ya ok Kira?" Jasper said with a strong southen accent. "Not really." I said in a horse voice. My legs started to wobble and the boys come over to me. Then they took me to the bed.

I crawled into the bed and put my face into the pillow. I felt both of them sat on ether side of me. Both of them started to rub my back. Their cool hands felt nice. "Do you want to talk about it?" Edward asked me softly. I looked to the side the voice came from. "No." I said cause if I talk about it I will cry and fall deeper into the rabbit whole. "While if ya ever want to talk sweetheart we be here to listen and help." Jasper said. I looked over at him a he gave me a small smile. I just looked at him and blinked a few times. I don't understand why they are being so nice to me. But there is something about the two of them reminds me of Sebastian.

Their scent, some of their looks and their voices. Why is this happing to me. I lost him a few hours ago but here are two guys that are like him. They kept rubbing my back and I heard Jasper starting to hum softly. I closed my eyes and listened till I fell asleep.

I woke up screaming and pain. "Its ok sweetheart." Jasper said as he pulled me into his arms. I put my face into his chest and cried. Losing Sebastian was one thing but reliving it when I close my eys. Is something I don't want to see again. Jasper spoke softly to me and I started to calm down.

"Thank you Jasper." I said in a low horse voice. "Ya welcome lil darlin." Jasper said as he put his head ontop of mine. The way he did that is the same way Sebastian did. "Ya hungry?" Jasper said as he nuzzled me. I smiled a little. "Yes." I said softly. "Come on Esme made ya breakfast."

Jasper said with a smile. I could hear the rain hitting the windows and the wind howling. Jasper pulled away and helped me down the stairs. When we got to the kitchen every one looked at me. Edward looked at Jasper and where his hand are. Edward didn't look to happy but didn't say anything. Jasper helped to the table and then sat down. He sat next to me and Esme put a plate of food down in front of me.

"Thank you." I said as I looked up at her. "Your welcome Kira." She smile as she patted my cheek. Then I dug in. I didn't know what the hell I'm eating. But the food is great. I didn't stop it was all gone. "I never seen a girl eat so fast before." Emmett said with a laugh.

"I never had this much food before." I said as my face turned red. They all looked at me with sadness. "Really?" Emmett said and I could hear the sorry in his voice. "Yes." I said softly. Their eyes got wide when I said that. Its true going up in wonderland with the wars there wasn't much food. The food I could find didn't put a lot of meat on my bones. Edward looked at me with this weird look.

"That is so sad." Esme said and it sounded like she wanted to cry. "That's my life." I said. Then whimpered in pain. Carlisle came over to me. "What's wrong?" He said. "My body hurt all over." I whimpered cause now I can feel every wound throbbing. I guess this isn't as bad as a bandersnatch bite. That's a wild trip till you get it to lick the bite. "Let's get you back to the bed."

Carlisle said and Jasper stood up. "Here let me carry ya." Jasper said to me. "Ok." I whimpered softly "Don't worry darlin I wont hurt ya." Jasper said softly. I nodded and he slowly picked me up. True to his word Jasper didn't hurt me. Edward followed close behind. I could see him over Jasper's shoulder.

His golden eyes never left mine. I can see worry in his eyes. I rested my head against Jasper's hard shoulder with out breaking my look from Edwards eyes. Before I knew it Jasper laid me down on my bed. Then Carlisle hooked me back up to the IV. "Its going to take a while for you to heal so get a lot of rest. Come one boys lets let Kira get some rest." Carlisle said softly.

They left me and I slid a little down to go to sleep. Then I felt some roll and hit my hand. I looked down to see a small bottle with neon blue liquid that said drink me. I pull off the cork and sniffed it. It smilled like nightshade barrys. I smiled a little before I drank it all. Then I put the cork back in and fell asleep.

 _ **3rd Person pov**_

Edward hear her thoughts and ran up to her. By the time he got there Kira was fast asleep. Jasper saw him ran and followed him into her room. They saw the bottle laying next to her hand. They walked over to her and Edward took the bottle. Opened it then sniffed.

"I don't know what was in here. Lets take it to Carlisle and see if he can figure out what this stuff is." Edward said as he listened to Kira's heart. It slowly down but it is still beating. "Ok." Jasper said as he watched Kira as while. But nether of them moved. Carlisle heard them talking and waited for them to come down. When they didn't he went up there and took the bottle then started doing tests.

Edward sat down and held her left hand. Jasper went for her right hand. But when he touched ther all three of them felt this powerful zing. It made Edward and Jasper heads spine. They closed their eyes as the zing ran threw their hole body's. Even Kira felt it but she didn't know what was going on.

When it stopped they looked at each then back a Kira. "What was that?" Jasper asked Edward. "I don't know but that made me feel really weird." Edward said as they looked at each other. When their eyes ment something inside told them they are bouned to each other. But not in lover way.

There is something there but they couldn't understand this. "Do ya think Kira felt it to?" Jasper asked Edward softly so not to wake up Kira. Edward looked down at Kira. "Maybe. That stuff she drank might have knocked her out but she might still felt it." Edward said softly. "Do ya think what ever she drank made us feel that?" Jasper asked softly. Edward thought about it for a while.

"I don't know. We have to ask her when she wakes up." Edward said as he rubbed his thumb softly over her hand. Jasper nodded and just looked at Kira. Carlisle comes in to check her wounds. "That's weird." Carlisle said softly. "What do you mean?" Edward said as he looked over Carlisle's shoulder.

"Kira's wounds are healing realy fast." Carlisle said as he lifted up her shirt to looked at the wound on the side of her stomach. That one isn't healing as fast as the others. "Maybe want ever is in that bottle is helping her heal?"

Edward said hopefully. "Maybe but what ever was in that bottle. We will know soon. The tests should be back soon." Carlisle said to them. "Thats good to hear." Jasper said before he kissed Kira's hand.

Edward's cell rang and he looked at the txt. _**Hey I haven't heard from you in a while. I miss you.**_ Bella txt Edward. He read it then closed his phone. Then reopened it and txt. _**Sorry been busy.**_ He txted back. It didn't take Bella long to txt back. _**What's wong?**_ Bella txted. _**Nothing.**_

Edward txted back. _**I know something it wrong Edward. So plz tell me.**_ Bella txt with worry. Edward would rather do this in person but she has to know. _**Bella I'm truly sorry about this. But I'm breaking up with you. I thought you were the one for me. But sadly your not. I don't want to hurt you anymore. But this is for the best for both of us. So please move on with your life. I know I will.**_

 __Edward txted then pressed send. He waited for her to txt back. _ **You can't break up with me! I'm your mate Edward! You told me that your self. I'm not going to move on. We are make for each other. I love you Edward you can't do this to me!**_ Bella txt with tears in her eyes. Edward rolled his eyes.

 _ **Bella its over. We can still be friends and that's it. If you can't do that then I will stay away.**_ He put then send. Bella read it and cried more. How could he do this to her. She loves him and now he is bumping her.

 _ **You know you can't stay away from me. We are mates.**_ Bella put trying to get him to come around. Cause she know's that they are made for each other. But she what she don't know is that Edward isn't her mate but someone else is. Edward read that and growled a little.

Jasper could feel Edwards rage coming off him. _**Bella I found my true mate and its not you. You are just a singer to me thats it. I'm not going to txt anymore.**_ Edward sent and then turned off his phone. Bella read that and cried more. How could he find his true mate when she is his mate.

No she's not going to give up with out a fight. Who ever this girl is she is going done. Bella is going to make sure only she is Edwards love. Alice saw what Bella is going to do and she didn't like that at all.

It was six when Kira got up again. She blinked a few times and then noticed Edward and Jasper sitting on her bed. Looking at her while she slept. "How long have I been sleeping?" Kira asked them as she sat up. "Eight hours Kira. How are you feeling?" Edward said to her. "Ok." Kira said as she slowly moved her body. It didn't hurt as much anymore.

"Does it still hurt sweetheart?" Jasper asked Kira. "Not as much as it was before." Kira said softly as she rubbed her hands on her legs. "Thank's good to hear." Edward said to her. "Yep. I can move with out hurting." Kira said with a small smile. Even if Kira is smiling on the out side. But on the inside she is in more pain.

When she is awake she thinks about Sebastian and even in her sleep. Jasper wasn't sure if he should help her while she slept or not. Edward said it might not be good if he did. So he didn't do it even thro he wanted to.

This is something Kira has to get over on her own. Edward didn't want to see Kira whimpering in her sleep. It was killing them both to watch her. Edward could hear her thouths while she dreamed.

Jasper could feel want she was feeling. Both of them didn't like seeing threir mate like that. Jasper and Edward knew she is faking a smile but they couldn't let her know that they know. Kira can see that they are hidding somthing and she thinks they are funny. Edward looked at her.

She know's there is something different about them. But its no big deal to her if she knows or not. Unlike Bella who needed to find out. _**Holy shit I can hear yer thoughts Edward!**_ Jasper thought with shock.

Not just his but Kira's as while. But no one elses. _**Really you can hear me?**_ Edward thought back. _**Yes I can.**_ Jasper thought. Ok this is starting to get weird. Jasper can hear both of their thoughts and Edward can start feeling what the other two are feeling.

Kira is felling back and Jasper is shocked as hell. While Kira can't hear or feel anything from them. "Ya hungry?" Jasper asked Kira softly. She looked over at him. Jasper couldn't help but to smile at her.

Cause he really like's Kira's mix match eyes. "A little." Kira said but in truth she is really hungry. "Ok sweetpea. Let me go get Carlisle and then we can go down and eat." Jasper said before he stood up and kissed the top of her head. Kira blushed when he did that.

She watched him leave then turned to Edward. "Why did Jasper do that?" Kira asked Edward. "Did what?" Edward asked her. "Why did he kiss the top of my head for?" Kira said. Edward smiled at her. "Its a guy thing Kira." Edward said and Kira look at him with her head cocked to one side.

"Really? I thought when a guy kissed the top of the head means they like you. This is a really weird place." Kira said and Edward wanted to talk about where she is from. Carlisle and Jasper waited out side the door listening. "Kira can I ask you something?" Edward asked softly. Kira looked at him. "Sure Edward what do you want to ask?" Kira said softly to him.

Edward didn't know how to ask but he took a deep breath then asked her. "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to. But where are you from?" Edward asked and Kira looked at him.

"I'm from Wonderland. Where am I Edward?" Kira asked cause she knew she's not in Wonderland anymore. Edward and the others are in shock. "Is she fuckin serious?" Rose said and all the vampires heard her. They couldn't believe what she said. "Your in Forks Kira. Are you really from Wonderland?"

Edward asked her. Kira looked at him. "I don't know a place called Forks. So I'm really not home. Yes I'm from Wonderland I lived in the dark mushroom forst till. . .I came here." Kira said softly before tears ran down her face. Edward moved his hand towards her face and wiped it away.

They couldn't believe this. Is Kira telling the truth or just making it up. "How did you get here?" Edward asked softly. He didn't want to make it sounded like she is lying or he don't believe her.

Kira looked calm but they could feel rage pulsing off her in wave. "I should start from the begging." Kira growled with rage. It wasn't your normal growl. "Let me get every one if that is ok with you?" Edward said and Kira nodded. It was best to tell them the truth.

 _ **If you liked this chapter then please review. If not then don't say anything. Reviews=More Chapters! ! !**_


	2. Past Of Not So Wonderful

_**Chapter 2: Past Of Not So Wonderful**_

 _ **Kira's pov**_

I waited for every one to sit down. I really didn't want to talk about this so soon. But they took me in and helped me. They could have let me died but instead they saved me. Now that the shock is gone I remembered what Chesh said before I came here. Wonderland isn't safe anymore. I needed to leave and never come back. After what happened with Sebastian I never want to go back. I looked around and every one is looking at me.

"I know this might sound crazy but just let me finish. Then I will answer what every you ask." I said softly. "Take your time Kira." Carlisle said with a small smile. "As long as I can remember I have been alone. I don't know who my parents were or what happened to me. The war has been going on since I was born. Blood stained the ground the smell of death in the air. Screams in the night mixed with the roars."

I said as I saw it again. "They only place that was safe is the dark mushroom forst. But no one dared to go in with all the beasts. They never attacked me, I took care of them when they were hurt or sick. In return they kept me safe. I lived there alone till I was ten. One afternoon while I was looking for food. I found a boy hurt from a attack. I took him back to my mushroom home. There I cared for him." I said as I fought to hold my tears back. They looked at me as I moved my hair behind my ear.

"When he woke up he told me his name is Sebastian. He was the same age as me. It turned out that his family was killed by the Blood Queens army. He was the only one that made it out alive. From that day on we stuck together. Sebastian took care of me. He was my everything, my hole world. For seven years we kept each other alive. But the war started to come into our forst. Chesh told us a way out of wonderland. That night we packed what little we had."

I said as tears started to spill from my eyes as I got to the worst part. "We waited for nightfall and we made our way to the the meeting spot. But then one of the Blood monsters saw us. . .we ran and Sebastian gave up his life to save mine. . ."

I sobbed as I put my face into my knees. Then I felt arms around me. I looked up to see both Jasper and Edward holding me. More tears ran down my face as I saw Sebastian dying again in my arms. They spoke softly to me till I calmed down. "Thanks." I said before I started up again.

"After he died in my arms. Then I left to meet Chesh. But I ran right into the the Blood army. Sebastain trained me how to fight. I'm not that good at fighting but I got away. Chesh opened a portal to this world. I found my self in the woods and I kept on walking till I past out."

I said as I leaned on Jasper. I felt so depressed of losing Sebastian. His last words still echoing in my head. _**I will find you again Kira. Death will not stop me. I love you Kira. Now run for it before they find you**_. Sebastian said with his last breath. "That sounds nothing like the book."

Carlisle said softly. I looked at him. "What book?" I asked him. "While there is a book called Alice in Wonderland." Carlisle said as he stood up. "I never heard of that." I said and he smiled. "I got the book if you want to read it. I be right back." He said before he left the room. I looked at them and Carlisle came back. He handed me a old looking book. I took it amd looked at it.

"What's wrong?" Esme asked me. "I don't really know how to read. Sebastian was teaching when we had time. Between hunting for our next meal and taking care of the beasts. We really didn't have time most days." I said as I moved my hair back in front my face. "You know I can read it to you?"

Edward said with a smile that made be blush for some season. "Ok." I said in a low shy voice. Edward smiled and started to read the story. Every one listened to Edward as he read. As Edward read I could see what is happing in the story. Its like his voice is making the words become real.

But this story is all wrong. I never heard of this girl Alice. Page by page the story slowly started to come to a end. When he got done Edward closed the book and they looked at me. I shook my head.

"That was just a dream?" I said cause that was the first thing that popped in my head. "Yes." Edward said and Rosalie looked at me with rage. I don't get why she is like this. "That wonderland sounds a lot better then the one I grew up in." I said as I pulled my knees to my chest.

"Tell us more about your world please." Emmett asked me. I looked over at the big guy. "While the Blood Queen is like the Queen of Hearts. They both love cutting off heads. But the Blood Queen likes to do it her self. The Sky Queen is like the white queen. But the Sky Queen love's war and blood shed."

I said softly to them. "What are the wars about?" Carlisle asked me. "Land and who is the better Queen. Cause before there was four sister each one ruled over one of the four lands. Heart, diamond, clover, and spade. There was peace over the lands for many years. No one really know's how it started but soon the queens wanted to rule over the other lands. That's how the wars started. Each queen sent out their armys to destroy the others. First to fall was diamond by the spades. What was left of the diamond army joind them. But soon spade fell as while and their arm divied up between heart and clover." I said.

"How do you know that?" Edward said to me. I looked over at him. "Sebastain told me. Cause his family use to live in diamond land. They wrote down everything that happend and pasted it to Sebastian. That's how he knew how to read and write." I said slowly as my heart started to hurt more. "So clover and heart is still at war?" Jasper asked me.

"Yes but the lands are dying form the war. Nothing's is really growing out side of the kingdoms. The ground is soaked with blood. I'm not kidding ether. When you walked around barefooted your feet will be coved in blood. The sun is starting to fad behind the never ending clouds of smoke and ash. That fills the skys, never ending." I said to them. "If the land is dying then how is every one going to feed them selfs?"

Esme asked with sadness in her voice. "They have two choices to fend for their selfs like I did or to join one of the queens. But if you do will be a slave and you can never leave. If you do they will kill you." I said to them. Rosalie shook her head and looked outside the window.

"If this true then how can you prove it?" Rosalie sneared at me. I growled but Edward and Jasper growled at her. I started to look for the bottle that I drank from. But it wasn't in the bed. _"Now now isn't this one a bitch."_ Came a purr in the air. I smiled a little. "What the hell was that?" Emmett said as they all looked around the room. _"What a big boy you are puuurrrr."_

Came the same purr. I giggled a little cause Emmett looked funny. He looked around ready for a fight. The purring got louder. Then in the middle of the bed flooting pointed teeth. The teeth are smiling at every one. "What is that?!" Rosalie yelped with fear. "Chesh show your self and stop scaring them you silly cat." I said to him. Then I felt him land on the bed first.

Chesh turned around and then let him self be seen. Sitting on the bed is a bright red and dark purple, very thin cat. You can see his bones and he has pointed ears. Chesh has three studs in his right ear and one small hoop in his left. Every one watched as Chesh walked up to me and laid out in my lap. I ran my hand from his head down to his tail.

No one said anything cause they was in shock. I don't know how knew that it was just something I felt. It is a little weird but I didn't say anything. _"Kira I'm so happy that you made it."_ Chesh purred as he closed his eyes and curled up. "I own my thanks to Dr. Cullen and his family."

I said as I pulled his tail softly. _"Thank you for saving Kira."_ Chesh purred to them as he opened one of his greenish blue and yellow eye to look at them. I can tell Rosalie is freak out about Chesh. Everyone watch as I patted and rubbed Chesh's head and ears. Chesh purred louder as he rolled over and I rubbed his belly. "Chesh is it?" Edward said to him.

 _"Yes. Kira was to young to say my name so she called me Chesh."_ Chesh purred as he rubbed his head against my leg. "What is your name?" Esme asked softly. Chesh smiled over at her. _"My name is Cheshire. People just call me the Cheshire Cat my dear Esme."_ Every one looked at him. _**I wonder how long he has been here.**_ I thought to my self. Chesh nuzzled me before he licked my arm. I moved it out of the way before he bite me. I smacked his snout. Everyone looked at us. "Bad kitty very bad kitty Chesh." I said to him.

Chesh rolled over with a smile as he purred. I shook my head at him before I pushed him softly off my lap. He rolled into the middle of the bed. Chesh looked like a weird stuff animal. Every one watched him as he smiled at me. _"Come on Kira you know there is very little food in Wonderland. Beside your blood is really good."_ Chesh purred before he lickes his lips showing the blood stains on his sharp fangs. I stuck out my tounge at him. "I know that Chesh. But your bites hurt a lot." I said before I tugged his tail softly.

 _"Kira they don't hurt me so your just making that up."_ Chesh said like it was nothing. I growled a little and Edward and Jasper smiled a little at me. "If I had fangs like yours I would bite you. So you can feel what its like." I said in at tired voice. My body is healing but its taking everything out of me. I never had wounds this bad before. My body need rest but I don't want to fall asleep. Every time I close my eyes even for a second I see Sebastian.

I really don't want to see that right now. Cause even if the dream is good when I wake up he still will be gone. Depression started to fell the space where my heart use to be. I put my head back and closed my eyes. "How are you feeling?" Carlisle asked as he came over to me. "I feel weak and tired." I said as he checked out my wounds. "I see we should let you get some rest."

Carlisle said with a smile. Then I heard every one get up, beside Edward and Jasper. I opened my eyes to look at them. They had worry looks on their face's. _"I'm going to hang with the others Kira."_ Chesh purred before he jumped off the bed and followed Emmett out the door. "Why are you two looking so worried for?" I said in a low voice.

They looked at each other and I looked like they are talking with their minds. So I waited till they got done. "Cause there is something about you Kira. That we like and we want to make sure you are ok. Seeing you in pain is hurting us." Jasper said softly. My mind couldn't think straight so I just nodded my head. Before I slid down and put my head on the pillow.

I rolled over to my side and put my face into the side of Jasper's leg. He smiles so much like Sebastian so does Edward but not as much as Jasper. I nuzzled Jasper's leg before I fell asleep.

 _ **3rd Person pov**_

Jasper and Edward watched as Kira feel asleep. "Should I help her out?" Jasper asked Edward. He looked down at Kira before looking back at Jasper. "Do it Jasper. She needs a good nights rest." Edward said and Jasper made sure that Kira has a peaceful night.

Once they made sure Kira is in peace. They left Kira their to get some rest. Then went down to sit with the others. When they walked in Chesh was sitting on the coffee table. He was looking at the family. Then he looked over at the two boys. _"Good you two are here now sit your asses down now."_

Chesh purred at them. Jasper and Edward looked at each other. Then they went and sat down. Chesh then started to change and every one had no idea what the hell is going on. Every one didn't breath as they watched the cat turn into a man with cat ears and a tail.

Chesh is very handsome even with his cat eyes and red and purple hair, ears and tail. _"That's betterrr."_ Chesh purred as he put his arms above his head. Still they didn't breath. Chesh looked around at them all and smiled. He has the same fangs as when he was a cat. "How can you do that?" Edward said after he found his voice first. Chesh turned his cat eyes towards Edward.

 _"I'm from Wonderland Edward. Anything can happen there and the rules here don't work for us."_ Chesh said before he licks his lips again. "What do you mean?" Carlisle asked softly.

 _"Most of the rules here in your world don't work on us. Or they will change some us."_ Chesh purred softly. He might look like a weird man but he's a cat no matter what. The family didn't know what to think about this cat. Is he telling them the truth or is he making it up. Chesh's tail twitch back and forwath as he looked at them. "What brings you to our world Chesh?"

Jasper ask the cat. Chesh turned around gracefully like a cat. His cat eyes looked into Jasper's golden eyes. _"Wonderland is dying and Kira need some help healing. Nothing in this world would have helped her heal. After Sebastian died in her arms Kira might have just gave up and die. I worked to hard to keep her alive."_ Chesh growl as if it was their fault.

Edward and Jasper growled at the cat boy. Chesh looked at the two boys. There is something about these two that reminded him of Sebastian. The time here is really different from wonderland. _"I wonderrrrrr."_ Chesh purred as he looked at them. "Why are you looking at us like that for?"

Edward asked him. _"I bet one of you is a warror not my chose but very good at it. The other one is over protecting but will do anything for the one's you love."_ Chesh said to Jasper and Edward. The both of them looked at each other then back at Chesh. _"I'm right aren't I?"_

Chesh said in a low voice. They nodded their heads slowly as every one is in shock. "What are you getting at cat?" Jasper growl a little. Cause he wants to know what the hell is this cat talking about. Chesh rolled his eyes at them like it was simple. _"Sebastian might have just died in wonderland. But his soul came here years ago. The soul split and went into you two. Sebastian kept his word to Kira. He picked both of you cause he knew both of you can keep her safe."_

Chesh said to them. Every one's mouth fell open when they heard those words. Jasper and Edward started to understand why they both are Kira's mate. "That can't be true." Rosalie said to Chesh. Chesh glared at Rosalie cause there is something about her he don't like about her.

He glared at her with out blinking. _"Things don't have to make scenes. But your blonde mind might not understand since its so small."_ __Chesh hissed a little at her. Rose flinched back into Emmett. Every one looked at Chesh then back at Rose. Then out of nowhere they heard Kira scream.

 _ **Reviews=More Chapters! ! ! !**_


	3. Nightmare's & Pain

Chapter 3: Nightmare's & Pain

 _ **3rd persons pov**_

Kira screamed out and every one ran to her room. When the got there Kira stopped screaming and looked at them. _"Did you have another nightmarrre Kirrra?"_ Chesh asked Kira. "Yes." Kira sobbed as she balled up. _"Was it about Sebastian?"_ Chesh purred to her. "N-n-no." she sobbed harder. They all looked at her. "What did you dream about?" Edward asked her. Kira was sobbing to much to speak right away. It took her a good 20 minutes to stop.

"Feel better now?" Jasper said with worry in his voice. Kira nodded slowly. _"What did you dream about love?"_ Chesh said to her with worry. Kira looked at him and even smiled a little. "Its been a very long time since I seen you in that form Chesh. . .my dream about _home._ " Kira said in a low voice. Chesh's eye got wide. _"What was the dream about Kirra."_ Chesh said to Kira with worry. "It was about the Blood army and. . .and. . they were here in this world. . ." Kira said with so much fear in her voice that every one could taste it.

 _"That is something. You have the power of sight threw your dreams, but I really hope that it was just a dream."_ Chesh said with a little bit of fear but mostly rage. Cause if Kira is having dreams about the blood army coming to this world is going to be very bad. "It felt really real. They opened the rift and came here. . ." Kira said as she started to remember her dream.

"What else was in your dream?" Edward asked her. "They came looking for me and the blood queen came with them. . ." Kira said to them as her mixed match eyes teared up again. They can see the fear in her eyes. _"What else happend Kirrra?"_ Chesh said as he watched Kira. "She. . .she. . .she killed me." Kira stammered. It felt so real having the blood queen cutting off her head.

Jasper and Edward looked at their mate with worry. _"Oooh really? How did she do it?"_ Chesh asked Kira as he licked his lips. Kira picked up the book off the table and threw it at Chesh's face. It hit Chesh right between the eyes and he went flying back off the bed and in to the floor. "Piss off cat." Kira said with rage in her eyes. The family looked at her and the rage in her eyes made Kira look mad or crazy would be a better word for most.

Chesh smiled at her and it was more creeper then before. _"That's my kitten."_ Chesh said as he wiped the purple blood from his face. Kira stuck out her pink tounge at him. They all looked at the two of them not sure what is going on. Jasper and Edward can feel the pain Kira is in. They don't know which pain Kira is in. She could be in pain from her wounds or it could be Sebastian and losing him pain. They wanted to ask her but they didn't want to make her cry if it is Sebastian.

Kira put her face back into her knees and started to shack. Cause her nightmare felt so damn real. Kira can still feel the bloody axe on the back of her neck. Jasper and Edward put a cool hand on her arm letting her know that they are there for her. Kira lend into Edward and he put his arm around her. "So what are we going to do if it is real?" Emmett asked after a while. Chesh is the one that spoke up. _"If it is real then Kira needs to have her powers unlocked and trained to use them. That is the only way to beat the blood queen's army and maybe even save wonderland."_ Chesh said to them.

Kira looked at the cat boy. "When where you going to tell me about these powers!" Kira yelled at Chesh. Chesh looked at Kira with shock, cause she don't yell much. _"When the time was right is when I was going to tell you."_ Chesh said with a purr and a smile. Then Kira just dove on the cat and started to beat the hell out of him. "Why couldn't you tell me about it! ! I could have saved Sebastian! ! ! He didn't have to die!" Kira yelled as tears ran down her face as her hand started to bleed from smasking Chesh's face in. Jasper moved and softly pulled her away from the cat boy.

Carlisle looked at her hand and started to clean it off. Kira put her face into Jasper's chest and sobbed. If Kira knew she had powers and knew how to use them then Sebastian would still be alive. She didn't have to watch as Sebastian died in her arms. Jasper and Edward can't watch Kira being like this and its killing them.

Chesh vanished into thin air. _"I be back later Kira."_ Chesh said and Carlisle started to banage Kira's hand up. "I could have saved him." Kira sobbed and she started to cry again. She wasn't always like this. Kira never cried much when she was in wonderland. But back home she had Sebastian and he kept her safe. With him she didn't cry like this. Soon Kira fell asleep from all the crying she's been doing and the pain isn't helping


End file.
